It is known to mount a so-called grill guard on the front end of a vehicle and same have been marketed for light truck-type vehicles such as above mentioned. Known grill guards of which we are aware have been of welded steel construction, usually chrome plated to provide an attractive finish surface. Same have generally been very sturdy and, at least initially, were intended to physically protect the front end of off-road recreational vehicles, such as four wheel drive trucks, from damage by brush, small saplings and the like encountered in off-road travel. Some known grill guards have extensions covering the area near the vehicle headlights for similar protective purposes.
A typical known grill guard has comprised a pair of vertical end plates arranged in parallel fore-aft planes and located on opposite sides of the vehicle grill, such end plates being connected by one or more, typically two, transverse tubes, and being mounted by suitable brackets on the front bumper of the vehicle. In some instances, the transverse tubes have been welded to the end plates, with the resultant assembly being thereafter chrome plated. However, the resultant product is bulky and hence cumbersome and unnecessarily expensive to ship from manufacturer through the distribution chain to the retailer.
Accordingly, it has been known to weld cross pieces in the ends of the tube, to thread such cross pieces, and to ship the grill guard in a knocked-down form (tubes disassembled from end plates) for more compact and hence inexpensive shipping to the retailer. The retailer or ultimate user can then assemble the end plates to the cross tubes by means of screws passed through holes in the end plates and threadedly engaging the welded cross pieces in the ends of the tubes.
Such grill guards have become popular as an add-on, after market accessory even for light truck vehicles which the owner does not intend to drive off-road or have encounter brush that might damage the vehicle front end. More particularly, grill guards of this type have become popular simply as a decorative add-on accessory for light truck vehicles, including two-wheel drive pickup trucks and vans not adapted for off-road travel.
However, such prior steel grill guards are relatively heavy. A heavy grill guard whose weight is centered at or somewhat in front of the front bumper of the vehicle tends to add its weight to the front wheels and indeed to somewhat reduce weight on the rear wheels of the vehicle. In the case of a front engine rear drive vehicle, particularly one such as a typical unloaded pickup truck, where the major mass (driver compartment and engine compartment) are nearer the front wheels than the rear, weight on the driving wheels is less than might be desired anyway and anything that reduces further, rather than adds to, the weight on the driving wheels, particularly under conditions of poor traction (such as snow and ice) is undesirable.
Further, such prior steel grill guards tend to be relatively expensive as to material cost, in view of the steel required, and in manufacture and labor, due for example the need for welding. Further, if the finish coating, such as chrome plate, is not carefully applied, or becomes damaged in use, a steel device exposed on the exterior of an automobile will be subject to unsightly rust which will impair the appearance thereof.
Accordingly, the objects and purposes of this invention include provision of an improved grill guard apparatus for use on light truck-type vehicles, such as pickup trucks, vans and four-wheel drive vehicles, including so-called compact vehicles of that kind, wherein such apparatus may be made very substantially lighter in weight (perhaps one-third the weight) and substantially lower in cost (perhaps one-third the cost) of a comparable steel unit and yet may be provided with an appearance at least as decorative as a corresponding plated steel grill guard, wherein such inventive apparatus includes end plates which may be molded with reinforcing portions, wherein the inventive apparatus is adaptable to mounting on the front end of several different makes of vehicles, wherein such apparatus may be shipped in a knocked-down condition to a retailer or point of use and easily assembled at that point merely by simple tools without any need for welding or the like, wherein such apparatus is readily arranged to incorporate driving or fog lights with minimal additional structure and maximum incorporation of the light structure into the grill guard structure and consequent enhanced appearance, wherein the apparatus may include headlight guards, and hide at least one headlight guard connection to the grill guard, and wherein the apparatus is capable of being made of a material which may be plated but will not rust in nonplated areas.
Further objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with apparatus of this general type upon reading the following description and inspecting the accompanying drawings.